Dragon Tail
by Zero Hakusho
Summary: In days of old they were Dragonslayers of legend whom had died after an intenese with a being more dangerous than Zeref himself. Now after years of being dead and being wathched over in secret by the descendants of an old comrade. they are resurrected by the enemy of the past and now in the strange new world in time with their comrades dream legacy, "Fairy Tail"
1. Chapter 1

_Dragon Tail_

_I __often heard of them time and time again._

_Two who hold the power of beast_

_Yet still converge with men._

_After facing death and finding death they rest in their coffins_

_In my guild in which I named Fairy Tail I watch over them often_

_,Maviss Vermillion_

It was a normal day in the guild; well as normal as a guild filled with some of the most popular wizards in Fiore could get. Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray were bickering over unknown reasons, Lucy was looking at jobs to take in order to pay her rent. Mirajane and Wendy were talking about various art topics as Elfman tried in vain to defeat Cana in a drink off. Erza sat by the window eating a slice of strawberry cake and gandered about events that have and were to come.

"RAWWRR no way im gonna take this shit from you ice pop" Natsu shouted at Gray as his whole fist became encased in flames.

"Same here Firecracker" Gray said said as me formed ice in his palms.

"Your both idiots if in my opinion" Gajeel said as his hand became an iron mace.

"FUCK YOU HEAVY METAL!" Both boys shouted as all three of them clashed together into a massive brawl. Soon as if there was a supernatural domino affect the whole guild broke into a free for all melee, leaving Erza to be the force that stopped it all. Well she tried to ignore it at first, but when Natsu, Gajeel, and Grays tussle knocked her cake onto the ground and splattered it icing that was the final straw.

"Knock it the hell off!" she said darkly as she threw a savage right hook into Natsu's stomach and sent him flying back like a bullet straight for the door.

In a secret cavern room under the guilds foundation lit only by torchlight. There were sitting two coffins made of pristene marble stone. On the right the marbel coffin was black with the rune sybol for peace carved on its lid. The one on the left was shite with the rune symbol for peace carved in.

Between the two was a statue of the first Fairy Tail master Maviss with her arms spread open in a welcoming gesture. But she also looked like she was watching over whoever was inside. Along the walls were intricate carved images of an ancient story were two unknown figures were fighting a unknown entity alongside Zeref. Aconologia was above the battle with his wings spread as if it were watching a play.

"Truly the things we know now are nothing compared to what they knew" the elderly third master of Fairy Tail Makarov muttered as he looked it all over. What happened next took him by complete surprise.

A magic circle formed out of nowhere around the altars were the coffins resided. It radiated a dark magic so strong that it pressed him against a wall like garavity already held men to the ground.

"Aww yes im so glad I found you two" a bodyless voice spoke in a excited yet intimidating tone.

"Who there! Show yourself" Makarov demanded as he began to summon magic.

The voice though didn't seem to acknoloege him "Now rise, and let our years old game continue". It echoed and as soon as it came it and the magic circle disappeared in a flash of light.

Makarov was in a dazed frenzy trying to track the source of the spell and voice.

!Thud!

Startled to the new sound he whipped around and his jaw dropped when he saw the sealed coffin lids now lying along the stone floor and the first sign of life was a black armored gauntlet reaching up. the other one showed more life because its inhabitor sat up.

"Are you a member of fairy tail?" the one in darlk gauntlets asked.

"Im its master" Makarov answered.

"Oh then we have much to cover" said the other.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dragon Tail_

Makarov sat in his office with the two strangers whom had risen from the coffins to learn more about them in private. They both looked and breathed of unknown power, like two uncontainable forces given a human body.

"So what are your names you two? Makarov questioned.

"Oh how rude, my name is Garret Crucifix" answered the man on the right.

"….Damon" answered the other.

"Well from what you two told me, it would be in great safety to become members of Fairy Tail"

"Seems appropriate" Damon said boredly; Garret only smiled politely.

It was a normal day in the guild; well as normal as a guild filled with some of the most popular wizards in Fiore could get. Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray were bickering over unknown reasons, Lucy was looking at jobs to take in order to pay her rent. Mirajane and Wendy were talking about various art topics as Elfman tried in vain to defeat Cana in a drink off. Erza sat by the window eating a slice of strawberry cake and gandered about events that have and were to come.

"RAWWRR no way im gonna take this shit from you ice pop" Natsu shouted at Gray as his whole fist became encased in flames.

"Same here Firecracker" Gray said said as me formed ice in his palms.

"Your both idiots if in my opinion" Gajeel said as his hand became an iron mace.

"FUCK YOU HEAVY METAL!" Both boys shouted as all three of them clashed together into a massive brawl. Soon as if there was a supernatural domino affect the whole guild broke into a free for all melee, leaving Erza to be the force that stopped it all. Well she tried to ignore it at first, but when Natsu, Gajeel, and Grays tussle knocked her cake onto the ground and splattered it icing that was the final straw.

"Knock it the hell off!" she said darkly as she threw a savage right hook into Natsu's stomach and sent him flying back like a bullet straight for the door. She then proceeded to perform a well executed roudhouse kick into Grays back which sent him crashing into a window. Gajeel was the last one in her sights who was already prepared to do battle with both his hands covered in metal with clawed fingertips.

"ENOUGH!" Master Makarovs voice boomed across the guild hall making everybody freeze. Everyones attention was focused on the irritated old man who stood on the second floor railswith two unknown men at his sides.

The first man on the right had midnight black hair that had a slight hint of shine. He wore a black hooded robe with a black wine red sash around his waist and a red toga wrapped around him. On his face was a red skeleton mask covering the top hald. On his back was a large sythe with a curved wicked blade.

His colleague had platinum blonde hair that almost looked silver. He wore a white hooded cloak with gold trimmings, with a black turtle neck and pants and a golden rosary medallion that was gold and silver. He held a wooden staff in his right hand.

"Alright brats listen up, these two new members of are guild are named Damon Solstice and Garret Crucifix. They have traveled a long ways to come here so you sure as hell better make them feel welcome!"

"Yes master"


	3. Chapter 3

_Dragon Tail_

"This the place?" he asked his partner as they stared at a strange magic mansion. It had pumpkin street lamps out front and pumpkin tower heads that were on the side of its stone structure.

"Affirmative, this is the residence of #455" she said in a plain voice as she tried fitted on a pair of black leather steel plated fighting gloves. "Metsu be on guard this man is known to be uncatchable."

"Then why are we trying to catch him" he said in lazy drawl with a whine.

Ignoring his laziness, she walked toward the building with the mission in her mind officialy started. Her name was Akemi Platinum and her partners name was Metsu Inashe. They were operatives sent to capture a criminals whom the council could never apprehend. Success was her only goal, failure was unnaceptable.

They made their way through the hallways to see a fire place glowing in a dining hall. Akemi glanced inside to see her target sitting at the table causually. He had long platinum blonde hair that covered his eyes, he wore a stich line black jacket, black pants, gloves,crooked top hat, and a red and yellow striped scarf. According to files he was a master who was infamous in the dark lands to the the point were they called him "Immortal Doll".

"Kukukukuk what a treat to have two hunter guild operatives " he said without taking his gaze from his plate. " to what identity are my "captors" tonight?"

She stepped from her hiding placed and stared at him head on. "I am Akemi "the blood wolf" from the council; you are under arrest for the use of dark forbidden magics and for manslughter."

He clapped his hands and looked up at her "And I suppose a fair maiden as yourself is going to see im in custody."

"Save your flattery you rotten serpent" she said as she adjusted her gloves "Metsu now!"

He whizzed past her toward him and held the blade of his katana at voodos throat "*sigh* this is the guy giving the council so much trouble? He's a fricking smartass" he said in annoyance. "I mean he didn't even…"

Metsu ducked to avoid a swinging blade and looked to see a man who was a seven feet tall hovering over him with a short blade held in reverse grip. He had a man of brown har and wore a medieval execuritioners mask along with the top half of a saber-tooth skull. He also wore a tattered kilt, white pants, and black raggy leather skin boots.

"Aww Booker how nice of you to join" The man said as he chuckled down a sip of wine.

The large man did a quick lunge slash but Metsu quicly countered it. Using the advantage of his position, Metsu then came in with a back of the sword strike against the mans neck to knock him out. But upon strike the blade stopped like it hit a stone wall.

"What the hell!" he said confused before Bookers palm came crashing into his stomach sending him flying back into the wall.

"Oh kukuku how rude of me not introducing you properly. This man is Booker Cromwell, one of my most loyal searvants and the one I deem "Zombie Knight" a name that is rather fitting kukukuku." He joked as he took a bite of his dinner.

Metsu on the other hand was in no mood for pleasantries. Getting up immediately he jumped and dissapeaered with a blur coming behind Booker **"Suiton Kenjutsu; a thousand waves slash!"**. He took his sword and slashed it as a veil of blue chi covered the blade and hit Booker like a wall."

"Oh I see you possess the chi of water" the man at the table said in a voice of a entertained child. Before he prepared to sip his drink he felt Akemis hand touch his shoulder and begin to get warmer.

"Yeah and im fire" she said as she hurled him from the table. He did a flip and landed perfectly on his feet before suddenly she was in front of him and had her knuckles rested on his stomach. **"Close range strike; inferno impale" **a surge of chi coursed through her body and slammed out her fist like a hammer and sent the man crashing against the wall.

"That strike want even close to the justice the council has planned for you, you damn monster" she said coldly as she looked upon him with pure disgust. But then she backed up slightly when he began to move "Impossible! T-that strike was supposed to damage the inside of your body and paralyze you."

"Kukuku my dear I have experienced things far more lethal than your silly little punch" he said as he got up and dusted himself off. "Now then if your quite done…."

"No! im never done!" she spat as she lunged for a strike. But this time he stopped her fist like it was nothing, his eyes made contact with hers and sent a chill in her body.

"W-what the hell are you?"

"Kukuku my dear I am death" he said sending dark waves into her. She jerked and screamed viloently until she collapsed on the floor dead. Her partner was decapited and sprawled along the stone floor with Booker hovering over him silently.

"Shall I take these two to the lab my lord?" the large man asked.

"Kukuku oh please do, but I will be going to the city of Magnolia soon"

"For what my lord?"

"Oh nothing serious kukukuk…just OLD aquaintances"

Name= Damon Grievehier

Name= Garret Crucifix

Magic= Chaos dragonslayer

Magic= Shining dragonslayer.

It had been a week since Damon and Garret had joined Fairy Tail. Garrets warm and playful personality got him top rank popularity with his guildmates. Damon on the other hand kept to himself and sat alone in a back corner table.

"Wonder whats eatin him" Droy asked Garret.

"Oh him, hes just moody like that. He always prefers to be alone to think" the teal eyed mage responded with a wave of his hand.

"I wish hed at least take off that scary ass skull mask" Jet said with a creeped out expression. That earned a volley of laughter at the table. As they laughed Natsu came in with scowl.

"Damon, Garret I challenge you!" he roared.

"No" both said in unision.

"Not an option" he said as his fist became engulfed in flame to strike. What happened next was a beautiful example of coordination.

Damon swatted the flame dragonslayer away with a finger through the wall with ease. Before he could recover for a counter, Garret appeared and swated him with his staff back towards Damon like a baseball bat. Damon then performed a beautiful upper ninety degree kick which sent his darting through the roof.

"Garret im bored already, you play with him some more" he instructed with his bored neutral voice.

"Ok ^^" Garret chimed as he walked out the door.

"Unbelivable and to think you two are dragon slayers" Gray commented as he wathched Garret "play" with Natsu. After at least a good twenty minutes the teal eyed dragon slayer came back with his playful smile still plastered across his face.

"Awww its good to see dragonslayers still gold a good reputation ^^"

"Yeahs but todays generation are weaker then the slayers of old" Damon boredly commented as the guild prepared to hear an important announcement from the master.

"Listen up brats" the old man started speaking. "Due to recent events with the dark guilds and mistrust from the council. Fairy tail will be doing an alliance mission with another guild."

"Whats the guild and which of us get to go" Damon said asking the question on everyones mind.

"Normally id send Erza and Natsu, but since you are new and show promise. Perhaps you and Garret would like to give it a shot?"

"Rodger that" he said getting up from his chair. "Cmon Garret we got a…"

"WAIT A SECOND OLD MAN I WANT THIS JOB!" Natsu yelled in rage as he burst through the front door with a few bruises from Garret on his chest.

"Didn't I and Garret just finish educating you?" Damon mocked.

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU RIGHT TO THE JOB ASSHOLE!" the young fire mage roared.

"Gray if you would" he said rolling his eyes. The ice mage summoned a club of ice to hit the top of Natsu head causing a fight to errupt as the two dragonslayers exited. It ended with Erza beating the tar outta the two boys.

"I notice you've been giving the eye" Garret commented.

"Of course….she reminds me of her"


End file.
